


Protecting my nation

by barbika1508



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Romance, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbika1508/pseuds/barbika1508
Summary: The story takes place around the time when the giants wanted to invade Narnia. One day in particular when the High King was in the very front of the forces, there came a close call that almost cost his secret crush her life, which later on that night revealed to be not a mere crush but, bull blown love.





	Protecting my nation

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright 2019© by barbika1508. All rights reserved.  
Cross posted on tumblr: [Read here](https://barbika1508.tumblr.com/post/188061290516/protecting-my-nation-peter-pevensie-x-reader)

‘’What the hell were you thinking?!?!’’ his voice by this point is literally booming, even though we’ve just entered his tent, I feel like the tone he is using is thunderous in the seemingly quieter camp ‘’What in Aslan’s name possessed you to do such a stupidity?!’’

I want to remark something in return as ‘Pure adrenaline.’ but I hold myself back, knowing he’s going to lose it even more, given that he’s pacing up and down already while I make my way to the table in the middle of the makeshift room. Tugging one chair out I lower myself down on it carefully, mindful of my body that is aching in some parts more than others ‘’You were busy in the front, Ed had his hands full, somebody had to protect him while he had your back.’’ I reply instead, reaching for the laces of my boots. They are still dirty from the battle my movements coordinated in a way as if I have my armor on, which does make me realize when I bend down that the protective metal layers have been removed. But after wearing it so long, the ghost feeling rarely leaves me.

‘’That’s not your job.’’ Peter suddenly stops pacing and stares as me incredulously, red in the face. Yes, that’s how much angry he is.

‘’All is fair in love and war, my dear king.’’ I reply kicking off one boot ‘’It’s not like I had much time to think.’’

My eyes immediately dart up to him as he’s nodding already ‘’Exactly!!! This is the exact same reason why I didn’t want you in the front lines. You are a good archer you should have kept to your strengths.’’ At this my eye twitches, once the second boot comes off.

I place my hands onto my knees and give him a hard look as he continues to glare at me. I don’t miss the cut over his eyebrow that looks unattended.

‘’My strengths?’’ I start trying to calm down my breathing, while he nods firmly crossing his arms still standing across me holding his distance ‘’You know I’m one of the bed swordswomen in Narnia. I’m a decent archer. And we both know where my strengths lie don’t demine me like that, Peter.’’ I hold my calm even though I am brewing with anger.

‘’Its not undermining you Y/N, there’s an unspoken but well-known reason why we won the first battle.’’ He snaps back, going completely cold as if I’m his enemy. It does sting the way he is treating me.

‘’I’m glad you are pointing that out. I should keep humble my deepest apologies sire, oh great High King is acknowledging the strategy that **I** came up with worked, and we’ve ended up victorious but oh no that is not enough! In return I’m receiving anger, frustration, brattiness and ah yes pride if I may be so bold to point out, your highness, may I suggest banishment as punishment?’’ The last part I practically hiss glaring at him, as he plops down onto a closed chest, to start undoing his own footwear. But he stops after the second word left my mouth, to stare at me as if I have grown two heads.

‘’One recent victory does not ensure a winning streak, even if you may have been blessed by lady luck itself. It is exactly the reason why we think before we act _my lady_ and not the other way around.’’ he goes to angrily undo the laces, letting silence fall. Its odd given the tension that surrounds us. I glare at him for a moment longer, but avert my eyes onto the map and plan that’s laid on the table with chess like pieces on it. We are close to the giant’s stronghold, or what used to be a giant’s stronghold. As far as we know it’s all in ruin, and the once supposedly friendly giants are now unruly and pose a threat to Narnia. Hence the war, and our reason of being here, and the reason why we are arguing right now.

I sag back against the chair, placing my dagger that I have always on me on the table to get more comfortable. My sword I’m missing, the heavy but familiar feel of it being strapped over my waist and it resting over my right hip gone, as it has been handed over to the blacksmith to sharpen it for tomorrow.

Reaching forward with my right hand, I rearrange a few pieces up and down over the map. Even though we didn’t lose, we didn’t exactly end up victorious. Yes, a few giants fell but we’ve lost brave men as well. The events of today are catching up to me, my mind processing the imagines, sounds, smells, everything while my body is already feeling the consequences aching all over, limbs feeling heavy, small wounds prickling now and then, bruises I’m sure blossoming.

‘’Pete.’’ I find myself saying in a gentle tone, sparing him a glance while I play with a lion’s piece between my fingers of my right hand. He doesn’t look up to me, he continues to read a scroll instead which he took from the same chest he has sat himself on ‘’There’s a reason why Ed accepted me to join his council.’’ He doesn’t move at all, or indicates he’s acknowledging my words ‘’And why you’ve knighted me.’’ his eyes are still scanning the page ‘’I didn’t come to Cair Paravel, to wear dresses and mingle with people, Peter I came there…’’

‘’You came because you wanted to protect your country.’’ He interrupts expression void of emotions as he glares at me jaw setting tight once he stops speaking ‘’You came because you lost everything, and you don’t want anyone else to experience that. You were accepted because of your intellect, your skills and thirst for knowledge. You were promoted because you showed potential and passion. So why the fuck aren’t you using nether of all the things I’ve counted?’’ he’s cracking getting angrier again.

‘’Because my passion is what guided me.’’ I snap in return gripping onto the chess piece tightly as I match his stare which so many avoid and wish they would never experience. As much as the High King is beloved, is kind, generous, a good man, he can be hard and harsh with truth and justice when he needs to. And it’s those types who always smile, that are the most terrifying when anger steps in.

He opens his mouth to say something but I’m quick to add my own thoughts ‘’Call it blind devotion to my king…’’ he stands up looking imposing even though he’s across the tent ‘’…loyalty that knows no bounds…’’ I continue as he steps forward a calculating glint sparkling in his eyes ‘’…looking out for a fellow soldier in a life and death situation…’’ he’s getting very close and to be honest the way he is stoically holding himself its terrifying but I need to get this out of me before he can start going on about how wrong I am ‘’…or take it as someone who loves you, and wouldn’t be able to live a day without you, and wanting to simply protect you.’’ I blink quickly hating that these emotions are bubbling up so easily. I was so determined a second ago, ready to mouth him off to get my point across and now I’m getting scared with a mere thought of seeing him hurt or worse.

I bite onto my lower lip not wanting it to tremble. I bet my glossy eyes, give it all away thought hence why I avert my gaze, readjusting body language squaring my shoulders and sitting properly in front of my king who I won’t question with whatever punishment he is going to give me. His hand reaches forward, fingers calloused but gentle when they come in contact with my skin, the tug gentle as he has me lifting my head up to look at him his gaze already fixated onto me, face still void of emotions. But I can see his own eyes are glossy.

‘’I’m not mad because you protected my brother and me.’’ he speaks voice gentle giving me hope even though my thoughts turn pessimistic ‘’I’m scared that the next time you won’t be so lucky Y/N.’’ he admits surprising me genuinely. Anger I understand, specially his frustration with my actions. But fear? That’s puzzling because I feel it whenever he goes to war, or into uncertain situations. I know how that feels, and I barely can handle it. But I didn’t imagine he’d feel it ‘’I’m scared that…’’ his voice cracks, which has him averting his gaze and then suddenly kneeling down between my knees, taking both of my hands into his, his thumbs caressing my bruised knuckles gently.

‘’I’m scared that I’m going to lose you.’’ He admits eyes getting teary as he stares at me finally eye to eye ‘’That I won’t be there for you. You are an amazing warrior Y/N, you are. It’s why you’re so highly regarded. You must understand why it’s so frustrating when you act impulsively. I can’t lose you either. I can’t.’’ He leans forward arms going around me, as he rests his head in my lap.

I am completely speechless by this point, but automatically place my hands onto his head, slipping my fingers between his dirty blonde locks to scratch at his skull, while he tries to steady his breathing. It goes quiet once more, leaving us in dangerous waters; we are left with own thoughts.

‘’You can’t expect me to stay at Cair every time something goes wrong, especially if its life threatening. Its not in my nature to play politician, or stagiest. I want to defend my nation too. In as many ways as possible.’’ He pulls back, looking up at me sighing deeply. He doesn’t say anything in the beginning he just stares at me as if he is taking my features in trying to engrave everything into his brain. He looks so handsome…he always looks handsome. His eyes seem like two diamonds sparkling from the dimly lit torches carefully placed around the tent. He has a few light scratches on his cheeks, along his jaw and the small gash over his eyebrow which I’ll need to tend rather sooner than later. But no matter the scratches or bruises, he is still the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life. After the horrors we’ve seen today and the anger that overtook him, he’s treating me like a flower, hands placed on the low of my back, fingers gently running in circles.

‘’So, it’s that why you throw yourself in front of your King every time there’s an ounce of danger in sight?!’’ he asks eyes not moving away from my own ‘’Is that one of the ways that you are protecting your nation?’’ I cannot read him, or what’s going through his head but knowing him for years, I have an idea and I want to smile because he is of course going into the wrong direction with his thoughts.

Lowering my hands from his hair, I caress his cheeks gently cupping them holding his head at a still waiting for anything to change in his expression for a moment. I wordlessly at first lean down, still watching him carefully, but he remains stoic as if he’s given up on something ‘’You could say that.’’ I start feeling how his shoulders sag in disappointment and I feel him wanting to pull away but I inch closer not allowing him ‘’But the truth is, king or not I’m in love with you.’’ Its almost comical how his eyes widen as he looks at me frozen on spot, eyes turning into a puppy look (kicked puppy).

‘’I’m not that chivalrous, I love my nation I want to protect it as best as I can. But I love you the most, Peter. High King, knight, emperor those are just titles that you’ve earned. Magnificent. You are all that, but that is not the man who I feel in love with. I feel in love with Peter Pevensie, the boy that became a man who took it upon himself to teach _me_ a mere simpleton how to earn respect not with fists but with words.’’ Now his lower lip is trembling and I just want to kiss him all the more ‘’The man even though he has a nation to rule, takes his time out of his already always busy days to visit me, across the castle just to wish me good mornings, or good luck for meetings, or just to make sure I’ve eaten.’’ I pause leaning my head down, resting my forehead against his as he closes his eyes, so I press a kiss to his forehead ‘’That is why I did what I did. And I’ll gladly do it again. You are my whole life.’’

Ignoring the voice in my head that is shouting to be patient I lean down, pressing my lips against his slightly chapped ones. He sighs in relief and leans into it, hands holding onto my hips firmly as if he is steadying himself. Now it goes eerie quiet as I lean back a bit, hoping he doesn’t hear how my heart is beating in my chest.

I mean this isn’t the first time we’ve kissed, oh no we aren’t blushing virgins. But it’s the _‘I’m in love with you’ _part that strikes a chord of course. It’s another level of intimacy as silly as it may sound to some. I’m not the one to just fall in love with someone. And yet, here he is having taken my heart, which I just practically handed to him.

‘’Y/N…’’ comes a sensual whisper making a shiver run down my spine, hands dropping to his shoulders a bit hesitant on what to do next. This can go two ways. Either he’s going to go about it the gentleman’s way and let me down easily, or…

Before I can finish the though he confirms the second idea by closing the distance, lips pressed firmer against my own, his tongue teasingly darting out across my lower lip, making me chuckle for some reason as he straightens up and inches closer my legs spreading wider to allow him to pull me closer to him, while our lips continue to dance along.

My fingers dig into the leather tunic he’s still wearing and I never despised it as much as I do now. I squeak when his hands go lower under my ass forcing me to jump up which he takes the chance to gather me in his arms and lifts me up. The kiss gets broken as I yelp in surprise but cling onto him, as he chuckles lips already on my neck.

‘’P-Peter!’’ I shout in disbelief as he drops my butt on the table taking the chance of my distraction to bite me, for sure leaving a mark behind. A few more delighted chuckles later he straightens up, looking at me gleefully hands readjusting over my things to hold then elevated, and my legs spread wide open.

‘’Yes, my love?’’ he plays innocent eyes showing hunger.

‘’Don’t do that, I could have fallen.’’ I complain half-heartedly glaring at him taking in his tunic as I avert my gaze, while crossing my arms.

‘’I would never drop you.’’ He eagerly leans in not sounding sorry, but does playfully give me eskimo kisses even though I’m averting my gaze ‘’I would never drop you.’’ He nudges me hands resting over my forearms now as he gently tugs at them, but I remain stubborn ‘’My love I’m sorry, I won’t do that again.’’ he tries and that’s obviously a lie which has me smirking and glancing at him even though I want to remain serious to provoke him further.

‘’We both know that’s not the truth.’’ I point out, his hands tugging my own away to reach away.

‘’Are you calling me a liar?’’ he chuckles wrapping my arms around his neck, his own falling down to reach the hem of the big light blue tunic that I’m wearing. It’s actually his I just took one of his belts to make it look more presentable in front of the others this morning; given that my own tent lies across the camp.

‘’Yes.’’ I agree genuinely which has him grinning ear to ear and actually laughing for a moment, while I drop my hands, going for the side of the tunic, wanting to undo all the bounds that are keeping the offensive clothing on him ‘’Why did you have to wear this awful, awful thing. Ugh.’’ I groan in frustration as I create more knots than undo them. He remains grinning, watching as I struggle for a bit. Glancing up at him, I just tug at the buttons and strings harshly, the buttons falling down some landing on the table even.

‘’It’s actually my favourite tunic. Or well was.’’ He states to which I gently hit him over his chest. It has him gasping rather dramatically, but the grin he is sporting tell me everything.

‘’Liar again. I’m wearing your favourite tunic.’’ I continue opening his garment, reaching the last button that for some reason just won’t let me undress him, meanwhile I can see with the corner of my eyes the way he is musing eyes greedily taking me in, even though his shirt is like a sack on me. Comfortable one may I add.

Leaning in he presses a kiss to my cheek lips ghosting over to my ear ‘’I do like it yes, but I prefer it when it’s not necessarily on you.’’ His words have me just tearing the button away finally letting the fabric fall open to reveal the undershirt and more importantly more skin, his collarbones looking inviting for me to mark them up.

‘’Finally.’’ I state still frustrated tugging the damn clothing off but he isn’t cooperating with me ‘’Be more truthful and take this off too.’’

He raises an eyebrow ‘’How is that being more truthful?’’ he asks and yeah, I know it doesn’t make any sense but his playfulness is only raising my frustration, to which I groan and pout giving him the puppy eyes, my hands weakly tugging at the bottom of the tunic.

‘’I want it off.’’ I admit a bit whiny but as long as he’s smiling, I have nothing to complain about, even less when he starts to tug the damn thing of finally. Praise every entity thank you.

‘’So, demanding.’’ He mumbles to which I raise an eyebrow motioning with my hand for him to continue as there’s one more shirt left to go.

‘’You don’t know the half of it.’’ I chuckle leaning back on both hands briefly, just watching and taking it all in as he finally takes the shirt off and is left bare. For my eyes only. My hands are quick to reach forward, fingers tracing the lines and ridges of his abs and muscles, feeling healed up scars here and there.

‘’I see you’re enjoying yourself.’’ He muses hands reaching to rest over my hips once more as I scoot closer to the end of the table. So, I smirk in return letting my nails run over his skin, leaving faint red marks in my wake which has him quirking an eyebrow especially when, they go lower and lower reaching for something that’s been pressing against my thigh for some time.

‘’Hmm I am. Very much so.’’ I reply satisfied not missing the way his muscles tense up once my fingers trace him properly, starting to run up and down gently over his clothed length.

‘’It’s a little bit unfair that you are still fully clothed when I am not.’’ he points out making me chuckle even more so when he takes a step back but leaves his hands on the table next to me, meaning he’s leaning forward so I can kiss him if I want too. But touching comes to a momentary halt.

‘’I don’t see anything being unfair at all, my king.’’ I tease hands resting over my knees ‘’I’m completely satisfied for now. But…’’ I let my hands run slowly upwards my thighs which his eyes immediately follow after ‘’As a member of the Just Court, I see the problem in your complaint, and acknowledge that it needs to be levelled to fair play.’’ I slide my hands under the big shirt that is covering my thighs, conveniently hiding away what my fingers are doing which reflect on the way his eyebrows furrow smile disappearing, as his eyes meet my own again.

‘’You aren’t playing fair at all my lady.’’ He complains as I lean in closer undoing the buttons, one by one keeping him waiting.

‘’You haven’t specified what exactly is the problem that you are having, your highness you’ve only expressed there’s a problem in the lack off clothing on my part.’’ I play innocent and slide off the table. He remains unmoving, except for his eyes that wander over the expanse of my collarbones that are exposed, and my legs, as my pants come undone.

‘’So, you took it upon yourself to correct this, but in another way which you know would not please me?’’

At that I on purposefully lean forward and let the pants fall to my knees. I lick my lips slowly his eyes following my tongue until I’m leaning back bracing myself on the table, and raising up onto it, kicking the pants off ‘’Oh is my king not satisfied?’’ I fake surprise cupping his face again ‘’What ever shall I do to correct my foolish ways?’’ at this he snorts amused but clearly losing patience.

‘’You are the worst.’’ He mumbles but finally steps forward arms wrapping themselves around me as he ducks his head to kiss the side of my neck, but remains there simply lingering kisses which start to get messier, but in the best kind of way, calming me down, until I’m whining unable to hold myself back. He’s not the only one that is losing patience.

‘’W-we both know that you don’t m-mean that...mmmmhmmm…’’ I end up moaning as he finds that sweet spot that makes me tingle all over for a brief moment.

‘’My mind can be changed.’’ He replies drawing a smile on my lips once more, as I bury my fingers into his hair tugging gently which gets him to let out a groan, that has me feeling hot all over, excitement practically bubbling in my stomach.

‘’Peter.’’ I gasp out sensually which has him looking up in worry for a moment, until I attack him that’s the fine way of saying it, the way I kiss him. His grip gets tight again, just the way I like it while his hips are comfortably nestled between my legs. It isn’t too long until tongues get involved, and the fight for dominance begins. But I let him win, guiding the kiss however he wants it because half of my concentration goes onto my hands, which are quite shamelessly reaching for the buttons of his pants. I can feel when he smiles into the kiss, breaking it as a result a breathless chuckle filling the quiet air.

‘’You are full of tricks.’’ He points out as I undo his pants, tugging them down with an urge.

‘’I just know what I want.’’ I reply, as his hands replace my own.

‘’And what is that my fair lady?’’ he asks now rid of the pants a teasing smirk on his lips.

‘’You.’’ I simply reply taking his right hand and guiding it under the shirt I still have on, to have him feel how soaked my undergarments have become. His smile disappears, fingers moving on their own as he feels me, making me gasp as he touches me, pressing into the thin fabric to feel my wetness.

‘’How do you want me, my queen?’’ I quirk an eyebrow at the new title he has given me, but tease him further by buckling my hips encouraging him to touch me more, guiding his hand to touch me without barriers which he does eagerly so. My mouth falls slightly more open a gasp finding its way past my lips as with my free hand I grab onto his shoulder, our faces now inches away from one another, eyes darting now and then to each other’s lips, and yet we don’t collide. Yet.

‘’Exactly like this, my king.’’ I reply quietly, as his rough fingers brush over my clit. It has my body twitching briefly, until the second firmer brush has me leaning my forehead against his as he adjusts his hand the shirt riding up revealing my undergarments to his eyes and part of my stomach, while his fingers explore more running down my lower lips tracing everything, spreading my wetness along.

‘’Are you sure? You are hurting from the fight you need to b…’’ I shut him up by kissing him, conveying my need to him through the kiss, while also mewling at the way he plays with my clit, making me go crazy even more. I want him so bad ‘’Shhhhhh.’’ He hushes me gently making me whine louder as he stops moving his hand for a moment ‘’We wouldn’t want any unwanted ears hearing us, now would we?’’ he asks me slowly so my brain can comprehend his words. I nod slowly earning a satisfied smile in return fingers slowly moving making circular motions ‘’Good girl.’’ He praises me, a blush quickly hitting my cheeks.

My mouth falls open in a breathless gasp, while I stare directly at him, feeling his finger slowly entering me, his own face mimicking sort of wonder. Letting out a shaky breath he proceeds to press gentle kisses to my cheek, my nose, my lips while slowly tugging his finger in and out ‘’You are doing amazing my queen. Taking me in so well, so tight for me, and wet.’’ His words are encouraging making me tighten up, just as he pushes a second finger in, the sensation way better than when I use my own fingers. All bets are off, when he uses his thumb to circle my clit. I bite hard into my lower lip trying my hardest not to just cry out from the madness of pleasure that he is instigating in me. He lets me rest my head against his shoulder clearly enjoying the state that he has reduced me into.

‘’That’s it, my love that’s it you are doing amazing, my beautiful queen.’’ he starts saying sweet nothings between the kisses he litters over the right side of my neck this time, leaving a mark here and there and while he remains calm and collected I am loosing it way quicker than usually. His fingers just feel so good and the way he’s brushing my clit has my thighs soon trembling and my hold on him is probably borderline harsh, but he hasn’t complained about it yet ‘’…you are so gorgeous my love, doing so amazing, I bet you’ll feel even better once I enter you properly…’’

‘’Ah Peter…’’ I whimper eyes closing to a shut as they roll to the back of my head, toes curling, thighs starting to properly shake.

‘’Are you close, my queen?’’ he sounds very complacent.

‘’Y-Yeah, p-please don’t stop-p…’’ I manage to get it out with my right hand grabbing onto the edge of the table while with my left I grab onto his shoulder and hold myself up while he actually listens to me and doesn’t tease, just speeds up perfectly.

‘’That’s it gorgeous.’’ He encourages calmly, my vision starting to become white at first until stars start to explode under my eyelids, as he’s giving me everything I want and more ‘’Cum for me Y/N. I want to see my gorgeous queen, blossom.’’

I bite onto my lips again, toes and fingers curling, legs raising but not closing as he’s the barrier. I let sanity slip from my grasp welcoming in the explosion, and galaxy of wonder and bliss wash over, rendering me a trembling and crying mess which he muffles with a hand over my mouth. Not romantic but given the circumstances I don’t mind it.

‘’Whoah there gorgeous, I’ve got you; I’ve got you.’’ He reassures me, simply holding me tenderly, hands caressing my back as I’m practically slumped over him once my high starts to calm down ‘’You did so amazing my love, so beautiful, you are so astonishing. I love you.’’ At the last words my heart literally skips a beat but I’ve gained enough brain cells to move. Attempt to move.

‘’Pete…’’ I breathe, wrapping my arms around his neck as he still holds me, and fondly looks at me which just is too much for my heart to handle ‘’I want you.’’ I find myself saying and again blushing harder.

‘’So straight forward.’’ he chuckles faintly, as I inch closer to the edge, one hand reaching down to touch his cock, still hidden but it has him chocking briefly, stopping my hand ‘’Y/N just give yourself a moment to breathe my love…’’ I interrupt him with a hungry kiss.

‘’C’mon Peter, I need you in me right now.’’ I demand practically wanting to buckle my hips against him, but the way I’m sitting isn’t working out well ‘’I’m fine, I just really need you right now.’’ I continue with urgency. His resolve doesn’t last long as I thought it would. He kisses me roughly once more, forcing me to lean backwards holding me up as he is quick to push everything off the desk, the map the figurines the books, scouts’ reports, to the ground not caring as he lays me down, hands cupping my face as he stops to admire me. My dagger clatters to the floor once my back properly hits the wooden surface.

‘’I love you. So, so much.’’ he admits quietly words holding a huge heaviness to them. In his eyes I can read that he really means them, and I myself know how the struggle of so many emotions or how strong they can be and overwhelm you, how hard and sometimes impossible it is to portray them with words. Its why they say actions speak louder than words.

‘’I love you too, infinitely.’’ I whisper in return accepting the slower but more passionate kiss. My breath hitches from anticipation once he briefly moves away, but doesn’t break the kiss apart. He tugs me forward so that my ass if half hanging from the edge of the table, but I know he won’t let me fall. I wrap my legs gladly around him, gasping silently once I feel the tip of his cock nudge against my lower lips. Its he who breaks the kiss, looking down between us meanwhile I keep staring at him, at the concentration written all over his features. So, I let him be, enjoying the sensation of the head of his cock prodding and then entering me, and the feeling of fulness as he enters slowly filling me up, having me aching but not from pain but from need. He looks gorgeous, slightly concentration tugging his features, but at the same time it all unravels the more he enters me.

‘’Oh fffaaaaaa…’’ he gasps once he’s fully in, eyes shut tightly closed as he just stays there leaning over me on his elbows, caging me in. I let my hands roam over his torso again, raising upwards to press fleeting kisses to his cheeks, but end up pressing pecks on his lips until I get tired and just lie there smiling at him, with adoration. Experimentally I clench around him to which he tips his head to the side, opening his eyes to glare at me.

‘’Take me, my king. I’m all yours.’’ I whisper reaching down to tug the belt and tunic off, making quick work of getting rid of the tight restrain over my breasts. So, I’m left equally undressed like him, which clearly captures his attention for the moment being.

‘’Fuck you are so gorgeous.’’ He breathes out, leaning down to capture a nipple between his pillow-y lips, at the same time he experimentally pulls out and pushes himself back in, the moan that was about to leave from my throat gets chocked. His eyes peek up at me, a mischievous smirk forming on his lips while his tongue darts out making me shudder, once he circles it around the perk numb, his other hand pinching the other nipple. It has me arching my back, this sort of body shiver shaking me up, the whole idea and picture before me surreal but so fucking arousing.

My mouth falls open, once he starts to rock his hips, gently and slowly but the sensation is still out of this world. He fills me up completely but not in an uncomfortable way, and the way his dick is curved has already tingles going off across my skin.

‘’So tight…’’ he groans once he speeds up control finally slipping. I grab onto his biceps as he has himself prompted onto his elbows still ‘’…ugh Y/N…’’ he gasps breathing out hard, as my fingers dig into his skin.

‘’So good…’’ I breathe out, eyes shutting close as I let go of him with one hand to reach down. He’s quicker though, surprising me by grabbing both of my wrists roughly and forces my arms above my head, pining me back down against the table hard. But it’s nothing I can’t handle, given that a few hours ago I was…alright let’s not go into gore and death and all that.

‘’Not so fast, gorgeous.’’ He states looking cocky, slamming his hips into mine making me groan as getting too loud will alert others outside. He is the High King he has personal guards no matter what occasion outside and even inside Cair Paravel ‘’You’re mine to protect…’’ he says firmly slowing down but he emphasises his words with harder thrusts ‘’…mine to look over…’’ another muffled groan ‘’…mine to cherish…’’ he leans lower easily holding both my hands with only one of his (because I’m letting him) ‘’…mine to love…’’ his tone turns more sensual, as he ghosts his lips over my left cheek, eyes trained onto my own ‘’…all mine to spoil…’’ his lips quirk into a wider smile ‘’…and all mine to ruin.’’ He growls at the end, hand grabbing down to steady me by my hip as best as he can as he pulls almost all the way out, leaving me in a whiny state. He doesn’t give me the time to be vocal about it, as his hands suddenly makes a detour over my mouth, while simultaneously he slams back in. My back on its own arches off the table, my hands flying upwards to latch onto the edge of the table to hold on for dear life, as the pace he sets it isn’t fast but its brutal and deep in all the right ways, that bring tears to my eyes instantly, vision briefly blurring.

‘’Fuh…fuk..ahh…ohh…’’ half chocked sounds keep leaving my throat as I can’t even assemble a proper sentence or what I want to say in my brain, let alone a coherent word to actually form. I barely can keep my eyes open, the sight just frying every brain cell because Peter looks fucking magnificent as I take him in.

He is covered in sweat, gold locks sticking to his forehead, but also the way the sweat is dripping down his skin, in this moment I would even lick it off. I want to trace my fingers over his muscular arms, fell the muscles tense, as well as his abs that have me tilting my head. My eyes follow his happy trail, and even though I can’t see us being connected I fucking feel it, and it’s burning at the rest of my sanity.

Its when he leans slightly forward again, readjusting his stance one hand reaching up to hold the table preventing it from moving further ahead, and with the other he reaches for my clit that’s been neglected this whole time that is when its game over. I clench up immediately, nails digging into the wood of the table, body tensing like a violin chord ready to snap at any moment, as electricity courses through me.

‘’Are you close, my queen?’’ he asks breathless smirking as I immediately start nodding, holding in a yelp once he starts moving his fingers over my clit in a circular motion. Without warning I feel like I get hit over by a train. Everything is weightless, I have no care in the world whatever happens it doesn’t matter, I am surrounded by nothingness in the best way possible. Its Peter’s grunt, warmth and weight of his body pressing on me that has me opening my eyes to look at the mop of blonde hair, as he lays over me, head resting over my chest.

For a moment I try to collect my breathing, remember how to do that in the first place actually. Unbending my fingers figuring how to work them follows. They’ve become kind of cramped up as my grip tight on the wood was too hard. Briefly stretching them, I start to run them up his back ignoring the sweat, to just caress him. I can feel his seed leaking out from me, but he hasn’t even bothered to pull out yet. I don’t mind it. In this moment I don’t mind anything at all.

As long as he’s safe and sound, unharmed I’m okay with anything, even the back pain that will probably follow but I can live with that. After all tomorrow is going to be soon, and I need my A game, to protect my king again on the battlefield.

I’m pleasantly surprised once I feel a gentle kiss that he presses under my jaw. And the next one that follows I just sigh and hum content, giggling as he continues to trail kisses upwards my neck again but this time less aggressive than the first time. He presses one last peck over the corner of my lips and then raises up to look at me properly ‘’You okay?’’ he asks gently, readjusting his body a bit so he can trail his hand over my cheek.

‘’I’m more than okay.’’ I reply slightly too eager in return. But he doesn’t say anything on it just leans in to kiss me, tongue not shying away.

He’s too quick to break the kiss, and I’m on the verge of turning into a brat but he just moves higher to rest his forehead against my own ‘’Ready for round…’’

‘’Your majesty may I come inside; we’ve received urgent news.’’ Comes an urgent voice from the outside making us both glance behind him, where the tent entrance is but luckily nobody steps through. Glancing up I meet Peter’s eyes again and I think we’re both having same thoughts ‘’Your majesty?’’

‘’Give me a moment.’’ Peter replies calmly like the king he always is, but leans down to quickly devour me, biting onto my lower lip once he breaks away ‘’This isn’t over.’’

‘’Definitely not over.’’


End file.
